


Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frannie always thought she's end up with a guy like Pop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompts: Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes. Also written for Annie+m who wanted some Maggie/Frannie.

Frannie always thought she would end up with a guy like Pop, but life had other (much better) plans.

Now, she was laying next to Maggie. She ran her fingers through Maggie's blond hair. Fraser once mentioned that Dief was often transfixed by blonds and she finally understood why; Maggie's soft hair reminded her of Ma's old rabbit fur coat.

She moved down to Maggie's shoulders and kissed the freckles that stood out against Maggies skin. It had taken a while to convince Maggie that she didn't need to wear long-johns to bed, but it had been worth it; it was much easier to kiss Maggie's skin without long-johns in the way.

Next, Frannie moved lower and kissed Maggie's bare knee. Maggie laughed, apparently her knees were very ticklish.

Finally, Frannie moved onto Maggie's feet. Maggie's long, slender toes wiggled as Frannie messaged Maggie's feet. Her toes were painted bright red thanks to Frannie's niece.

Once Frannie had had her fill she moved back up the bed and laid face to face with Maggie. As she kissed Maggie's lips Maggie made happy noises. Frannie's ex-husband had never done that and that was probably why he was her ex. 

'Oh, dear,' Maggie said.

'What?' 

'I have to get ready for work. You don't mind that I work so much do you?'

'Of course not. I knew you were a Mountie when we started dating,' Frannie said as she kissed Maggie once more before Maggie got up to get ready.

She watched as Maggie put on her uniform. She had to admit that the brown uniform really suited Maggie the same way it suited Fraser.

Frannie always thought she would end up with a guy like Pop, but she ended up with someone like Fraser and that wasn't bad at all.


End file.
